Small Town Girl in a Big City
by protoMickey
Summary: Kim heads off to Go City College where she meets up with an old acquaintance who dislikes her bossy nature and an old enemy from high school. How will Kim cope being away from home and Ron with only Bonnie and Mego to fall back on?
1. Chapter 1

"No way, Hego!" stated the purple haired young man. "I already have plans for today."

"Going to the beach to ogle girls is not becoming of a superhero, Mego," chastised the older brother.

"I don't ogle," Mego defended. "_You_ may like being married to your job, but I'd prefer to find a nice girl."

"If you want a nice girl, you should go to a church not a beach."

"I do, but the beach has a wider selection," Mego said with a shrug.

"It's only four hours out of your day," Hego contended. "You can hit the beach after we help the freshman move in. Helping Go City College with Freshman Move-In Day is a great way to give back, plus you'll make a bunch of new friends."

"This is going to be my senior year. I've made enough friends the past two years of doing this. I don't need any more. Besides, why can't I wait till _after_ I graduate to start giving back?"

"You can never have too many friends, little brother," Hego pointed out and Mego rolled his eyes. "Nor is it ever to early to start giving back. GCC is giving you an expensive education for free. The least you can do is pitch in once a year as a way of saying 'Thank you.'"

"Hego, We have this same argument every year," Mego sighed, "and every year you manage to annoy me into helping out with this stupid move in junk. Not this year, though." He crossed his arms defiantly. "There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind."

"I'll let you help out at the freshman girls' dorm."

"Now you're speaking my language," Mego responded. "When do we leave?"

**----------------------------------------**

"Okay, Kimmy-cub, looks like we're finally here," James Possible informed his eighteen year old, redheaded daughter as he pulled into the parking spot he had been directed to a minute ago. The middle-aged rocket scientist turned off the ignition and the both of them stepped out of the car.

A young woman in her mid-twenties approached them. She had a clipboard in her hand, and a huge smile on her face. "Welcome to Go City College," she said cheerfully. "I'm Stacie and I'll be checking you in." It's obvious she was a very happy go lucky people person. "What's your last name?"

"Uh, Possible," he told her.

Stacie scanned the sheet on her clipboard until she found what she was looking for. "Ah yes," she said and tapped her finger on the name. "Kimberly Possible. You'll be staying in room 202. Your roommate Bonnie hasn't gotten here yet, so you'll get to pick which side you want first."

"Bonnie?!" Kim exclaimed, her eyes wide with dread.

"Do you know her?"

"Um, yeah," Kim answered. "We went to school together, but I didn't know she was going to college, let alone this one. Now she's my roommate? Majorly weird."

"Why don't I go ahead and show you wonderful folks where you're room is?" Stacie asked, in order to keep the check-in process moving along.

"Actually, would you show me where the bathroom is?" Kim responded. "We've been in the car for a while, and well, you know…"

"I know what you mean," Stacie laughed. She turned and looked at Mr. Possible. "Someone should be by soon to help you take stuff up to her room, sir." With a smile, she took Kim's hand and said, "Let me show you to the bathroom, honey."

After they had left, Mr. Possible ducked back into the car to pop the trunk. Almost immediately he was greeted by a smiling senior. The boy's unexpected hello made Kim's dad jump and hit his head on the roof.

"Sorry about that, sir," the young man said and extended his hand. "The name is Brad. You need some help?"

Mr. Possible rubbed the back of his head with his left hand and shook the boy's hand with his right. "Oh, only all I can get. My little Kimmy has a lot of stuff."

"Don't all women?" Brad joked.

"Wait'll you're married," Mr. Possible replied with a chuckle. He lifted the trunk lid. "We're going to room 202."

"The second floor. At least it's not the fourth floor." Brad picked up a box. "Just follow me." Mr. Possible grabbed a suitcase and started to follow him. "Room 202," Brad told a passing male student. Mr. Possible didn't notice as he was too busy trying to keep his balance under the heavy load.

**----------------------------------------**

Kim returned to the car to find someone in camouflage shorts leaning into the trunk. He was trying to work a stuck box loose. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, she noticed his skin tone. "Mego?" she asked, shocked.

Mego closed his eyes and frowned. _Please don't let that be who it sounds like,_ he thought. He stood up and turned around to face the girl who called his name. "Kim!" he said with a forced smile. _This day is officially in the toilet._ "How the heck have you been?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible stood inside the doorway and examined her room. Clothes were hung up in her closet and posters adorned her wall. On the desk was her and Ron's prom picture right next to the brand new laptop Mr. Possible had bought for her. Kim's bed was neatly made and her stereo was cranking out some tunes. It was a stark contrast to the other side of the room, which was bare and vacant.

She stepped into the room and pulled out her cell phone. Sitting down on the bed with her back to the open door, Kim spoke her boyfriend's name and heard the sounds of the phone dialing his number automatically. After Ron answered and they had gotten the usual pleasantries out of the way, Kim started to rant about her day, especially the part about Bonnie.

"Did you ask her what Bonnie's last name was?" Ron questioned her.

"No!" Kim smacked her forehead.

"So you don't know for sure if it's our Bon-bon or not."

"You're right. I should have done that instead of getting worked up over the prospect of Bonnie being my roommate. Come on, the chances of that are practically non-existent."

"Uh, Kim, while the chances of you and Bonnie being roomies may be very small, but they're not exactly zero, you know."

"What are you getting at, Ron?"

"I'm just saying that it's not impossible, KP."

"I know, but it's not probable. I mean can you imagine _Bonnie Rockwaller_ in college of all people? She's hated the idea of college ever since Brick dumped her after getting in. Did she even pass summer school?"

"Yes, I passed," the redhead heard a familiar voice behind her snarl.

"Bonnie!?" Kim exclaimed and whirled around. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you gossiping about me with your loser boyfriend," the brunette snapped.

"I wasn't gossiping about…" Kim started to say before Bonnie interrupted her.

"'Can you imagine Bonnie in college?'" Bonnie repeated Kim's words in a mocking tone. "You think I'm too stupid to even graduate high school, don't you? Really, Kay, I think you'd be a little more amiable towards a high school friend."

"Since when were you a friend in high school?" Kim asked skeptically. Hearing the two of them start to argue, Ron sighed on the other end of the line. In the past, he was always there to break it up before it got too far, but now all he could do was listen

"A minor detail, Kim," Bonnie told her with a wave of her hand. "With little Ronnie back in Middleton, you're just as much on your own here as I am."

"Actually, Bonnie, I'm not on my own. A guy I've done a couple missions with is here."

"You came here for a guy who isn't Ron Stoppable?" Bonnie's eyes widened. "Is little Miss Perfect sneaking around on her loser boyfriend? Not that anyone would blame you."

"So not the case, little Miss Drama Queen," Kim shot back. "His name is Mego and I'd introduce you to him, but I don't hate him enough."

"That so doesn't sound like a name," Bonnie laughed.

"It's his superhero name, not his real name," Kim explained.

"Whatev, Kay," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for tall tales. I need to finish unloading my car." With that, Bonnie turned around and disappeared out of the door.

"I guess I should go help her," Kim said after she had put the phone back up to her ear.

"Why?" a puzzled Ron asked.

"You know Bonnie," Kim sighed. "If I don't, she'll complain for the rest of the evening night that she had to unpack all by herself."

"True that," Ron replied. "I guess I'll talk with you tomorrow, KP."

"Goodnight, Ron."

"Goodnight."


End file.
